


Metamorfosis

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Asesinatos, Crack, Divergencia de Canon, Etiquetas no puestas para darle emoción, Humor, M/M, Momentos familiares, Momentos fraternales, Romance, Suerte/Contrasuerte, lesiones, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanmoku siempre fue un pueblo muy tranquilo, hasta que abrió la nueva ruta de autobuses, entonces el caos empezó a llegar. Kaishin/Shinkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Nanmoku era un pueblo en las montañas, en la prefectura de Gunma, con apenas 2,000 habitantes, donde la mas de la mitad ya era un anciano, el jefe de 50 años la oficina municipal del pueblo, Hiroshi Nemu, había hecho algunas solicitudes a las ciudades para que se mudarán personas jóvenes a cambio de algunos beneficios, no había recibido ninguna respuesta a favor, quizás sea porque era difícil llegar al pueblo, y no tenían servicios de transporte.

 

Justo cuando iba a terminar su turno, un hombre joven entro por la recepción, se veía de veinticinco años aproximadamente, tenía los ojos azules, su cabello era negro, vestía con un traje sencillo, y aunque su pose era casual, algo en él llamaba poderosamente la atención, quizás eran sus ojos antinaturales, eran como el reflejo de un hombre anciano.

 

\- Buenas tardes – saludó con amabilidad el extraño.

 

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó con amabilidad, ignorando la incomodidad que estaba creciendo en su estómago.

 

\- He visto el programa que ofrecen, he venido para buscar una información más detallada – dijo el hombre, perdiendo un poco de anti naturalidad, dejando solo a un joven cansado.

 

\- Si, nosotros estamos ofreciendo una casa oficial y un pago mensual de 150.000 yenes, para que se muden hasta por un máximo de tres años y se una a un proyecto para revitalizar a la comunidad – dijo el viejo Nemu, sacando algunas hojas para pasarlo al joven, quien las tomo, con suerte, este muchacho se quedará en el pueblo.

 

\- ¿No hay problema si estoy casado? – preguntó mirando los papeles.

 

\- No hay ningún problema – respondió el anciano, una pareja joven era bienvenida, especialmente porque tendría niños. - ¿Solo vino usted? – preguntó con curiosidad mirando la puerta de nuevo.

 

\- Si, mi esposa está en el hospital, ha tenido algunas complicaciones con el último trimestre del embarazo, los médicos han sugerido un lugar montañoso para su condición una vez que haya pasado el parto – contestó el joven suspirando suavemente, bueno, eso explicaba su cansancio, debería ser complicado tener a una persona querida que esperaba a su hijo en el hospital.

 

\- No se preocupe, el aire de Nanmoku es el mejor de Japón, su esposa y su hijo estarán bien aquí – el viejo se dio una palmada mental para ver la pequeña sonrisa en el joven.

 

\- Gracias, y son gemelos – murmuró el joven con la sonrisa todavía en su cara, mientras empezaba a llenar el formulario.

 

\- Mejor aún – dijo Nemu agradeciendo a su suerte, estaba feliz de que había alguien que había llenado el formulario.

 

Cuando terminó, reviso los papeles de nuevo y se los entregó de vuelta al señor Nemu, quien lo acepto con una sonrisa.

 

\- Gracias por todo, estaremos en contacto por teléfono – dijo el joven quien gentilmente se despidió.

 

\- Espero verte de nuevo muchacho – el anciano reviso los papeles para verificar los datos en el sistema, los cuales estaban correctos, tomaría algún tiempo, especialmente porque el joven quería apoyar con la construcción de la escuela, ofreciéndose como un maestro, lo que era una ganga, debido a que el pueblo no tenía una, este anciano definitivamente no iba a soltar a este joven – aunque Edogawa Conan, es un nombre un poco extraño – murmuró para sí, olvidando la incomodad que había sentido cuando le conoció.

 

Mientras el joven entraba en su coche para regresar a Tokio.

 

\- Ya falta un poco menos, y estaremos juntos – murmuró el joven concentrado en su próxima misión, ya había perdido tanto, pero ahora, ahora tenía una oportunidad, y no iba a desperdiciarla, incluso si le decían loco.

 

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 1

Nanmoku era un pueblo en las montañas muy tranquilo, su población actual era de 3162 personas, habían pasado cinco años desde que el jefe de la oficina municipal del pueblo había hecho una solicitud para traer más gente joven a un lugar viejo, quedándose muerto poco a poco.

 

Había tenido éxito a pesar de varias cosas que jugaban en su contra, la falta de transporte público como trenes y autobuses, la lejanía de la ciudad, la dificultad en conseguir suministros, y unos que otros asuntos había ahuyentado a mucha gente, pero otra más había logrado florecer en ese pueblo y hacerlo mejor.

 

Hiroshi Nemu estaba agradecido de haber hecho su elección cuando pudo para mejorar el pueblo.

 

\- ¡Señor jefe! – un par de vocecitas infantiles llamaron su atención, sabiendo quienes eran.

 

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, deberían estar con su maestra en el preescolar – dijo el hombre, después de todo, estaba seguro de que ella los estaba buscando desesperadamente.

 

\- ¡Pero es aburrido! – dijeron ambas voces, el jefe miró a los pequeños niños de cuatro años, los famosos y aterradores gemelos Edogawa.

 

\- Su padre se enojará con ustedes por salir sin permiso – dijo Nemu, ambos niños eran adorables, gemelos, ojos azules, se parecían totalmente a su padre, solo uno tenía el cabello muy alborotado, y el otro tenía el cabello parecido a Edogawa-san, pero normalmente nadie se percataría de esto.

 

Shinichi y Kaito realmente parecían ángeles, pero eran unos demonios en el interior, aunque nada se comparaba con su padre sobreprotector.

 

\- No queremos hacer triste a papá – dijeron ambos mirando un poco más culpables.

 

\- Vamos, los llevaré al preescolar antes de que empiecen una búsqueda por todo el pueblo – dijo el jefe tomando las manos de los niños para llevarlos.

 

Nemu entendía realmente el miedo de Edogawa-san, después de todo, su esposa había muerto en el parto, y estos pequeños diablillos eran lo único que le quedaba, si tan solo los niños no fueran unos generadores de problemas la mitad del tiempo.

 

En realidad Edogawa-san no parecía del todo recuperado desde entonces, pero suponía que lo único que lo mantenía adelante era sus hijos.

 

Había visto la foto que la mujer en el pequeño altar de la sala, era preciosa, y era realmente una lástima nunca haberla conocido, solo sabía su nombre, Edogawa Kai.

 

Aun recordaba con claridad aquella tarde. Había estado en contacto por teléfono, hasta la extraña petición del joven.

 

_\- ¿Puedo llevar las cenizas de un familiar para enterrar en el pueblo? – había preguntado con una voz más allá de muerta, en un principio Nemu no sabía cómo interpretar esa pregunta._

_\- No nos molestaría – dijo el Nemu desconcertado - ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó tratando de ponerse al corriente._

_\- Mi esposa murió en el parto – dijo Edogawa, Nemu por fin entendió la petición._

_\- Oh muchacho, claro que puedes, ¿los gemelos están bien? – preguntó con cierta simpatía, por medio del teléfono se había dado cuenta de la manera que hablaba de su esposa y sus hijos por nacer, y él realmente los amaba._

_\- Están bien, nacieron el 01 de junio – dijo Edogawa, estaban en 03 de junio, pobre, pobre muchacho._

_\- No te preocupes, prepararé el terreno para tú tumba familiar, y podrás traerla a descansar – dijo Nemu, bastante triste por el pequeño juego del destino._

_\- Gracias Hiroshi-san – dijo el joven._

_\- ¿Vas a venir pronto entonces? – preguntó el Nemu, revisando todos los papeles que tendría que hacer._

_\- Todavía no, hay un asesino serial de niños suelto, y robos en los hospitales de bebés, los gemelos deben pasar en observación unos dos meses, y estoy preocupado – dijo Edogawa, Nemu hizo una mueca, había oído algo así en la radio._

_\- Esta bien muchacho, cuidar de los gemelos, completaré los pendientes con otras personas, concéntrate en tu familia – dijo Nemu._

_\- Gracias_

Han pasado cinco años, y el pobre aun parecía un muerto viviente, pero era un hombre que realmente amaba a sus hijos, solo dichos gemelos habían demostrado ser un puñado de travesuras y dolor de cabeza de muchos, pero nadie negaba que eran amados.

 

Cuando llegó al preecolar, sus predicciones eran correctas, la maestra estaba más allá de nerviosa.

 

\- Señorita Onni – saludaron los niños al mismo tiempo, era su juego favorito ahora, decir todo juntos.

 

\- ¡Oh gracias a los cielos! – dijo la mujer completamente aliviada.

 

\- Señorita Oniya, los encontré deambulando por la oficina municipal – dijo Nemu mostrando a los niños, quienes ingresaron a la edificación alegremente dejando a los adulto hablar.

 

\- Gracias por traerlos, su padre me hubiese matado si no estaban aquí cuando llegará por ellos – dijo ella señalando el edificio contiguo, que era la primaria del pueblo, con tanto lloriqueo que había hecho la maestra, seguro que estaba enterado.

 

\- Este pueblo es bastante seguro, no deberías preocuparte de esa manera – dijo Nemu tratando de consolarla.

 

\- Dile eso a su padre – dijo ella, teniendo razón, Edogawa-san nunca estuvo de acuerdo de que los gemelos fueron descuidados por la gente, era un padre tan sobre protector con ellos.

 

\- Bueno, no puedo negar eso, pero seguramente si le explicas, todo saldrá bien – dijo Nemu, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, aun recordaba la vez que le había roto el brazo a un hombre por acercarse mucho a sus niños de dos años… se lo merecía, pero de todos modos.

 

\- Espero que tengas razón – dijo ella con un puchero.

 

\- Tengo que irme, así que no dejes que tus pequeños pupilos se escapen de nuevo – dijo Nemu, alejándose de la zona escolar.

 

Cuando la maestra entró de nuevo, los gemelos no estaban por ningún lado.

 

\- ¡Niños!

 

Los gemelos se habían colado a la primaria, no era muy difícil, habían encontrado un hoyo en la vaya, y si cabían, podían pasar, su padre solía dar clases a los niños grandes, padre siempre decía cosas divertidas e interesantes, las lecciones de la maestra Onni eran aburridas.

 

Visitaban tanto la primaria, que los otros niños ya sabían quiénes eran, y quien era su padre, así que no los detuvieron, además los niños de la primaria amaban al maestro Edogawa, y ver dos niños pequeños colarse en su clase era también muy divertido.

 

Cuando encontraron la clase de su padre, entraron disimuladamente, según ellos, sentándose en el piso al lado de la puerta, esperando que la clase terminara, los otros niños ya estaba tan acostumbrados a su presencia, que no les prestaron mucha atención.

 

Veinte minutos después, la clase terminó, y todo el mundo empezó a salir.

 

\- Shinichi, Kaito, ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó su padre con una sonrisa mientras les alborotaba el cabello a los dos.

 

\- Era aburrido – dijeron ambos gemelos.

 

\- Ya les he dicho que no deben salir sin supervisión de la escuela, no quiero que les pase nada – dijo su padre reprendiéndolos suavemente, los gemelos hicieron un puchero.

 

\- Pero es aburrido – dijeron de nuevo.

 

\- Uhmm, supongo que puedo entenderlos, yo estaba bastante aburrido en la primaria – su padre hizo una mueca graciosa, ¿recordó algo?

 

\- ¿Mamá también? – preguntaron curiosos.

 

\- … si, mamá también – dijo suspirando suavemente.

 

\- ¿Qué hacían para no aburrirse? – preguntaron los gemelos de nuevo.

 

\- Yo leía libros – dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

 

\- Los libros son aburridos – dijeron los niños, su padre se empezó a reír por su frase.

 

\- Es porque solo leen los libros de preescolar, quizás deberían leer un libro sin imágenes, tengo varios libros que podrían leer, si les interesa – dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

 

\- Vamos a intentarlo – dijeron ambos - ¿y mamá que hacía para no aburrirse? – preguntaron acordándose de su madre.

 

\- … quizás cuando crezcan más – dijo su padre evadiendo la pregunta.

 

\- Papá – exclamaron ambos en mendicidad.

 

\- Cuando crezcan, sé que van a intentar imitarlo, y definitivamente no – dijo su padre negando con la cabeza.

 

\- Papá – volvieron  a quejarse.

 

\- Ahora, vamos con su maestra Oniya, antes de que le dé un ataque al corazón – dijo su papá empezando a guardar sus cosas.

 

Los gemelos hicieron un puchero, algún día lo descubrirían, y como dijo su papá, iban a imitarlo, en él.

 

Si pudieran ver la mente de su padre, se hubieran dado cuenta que él estaba decididamente a no crear otro alborotador para el pobre pueblo, con lo traviesos que eran, era más que suficiente.

 

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando cumplió siete años, Shinichi se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas a pesar de su temprana edad, como que el pueblo donde vivían no había muchos niños, y que la mayoría de los adultos eran muy viejos. Que la gente normalmente salía despavoridos en cuando veían su presencia junto con su hermano gemelo, y que su padre era impresionante.

También se había dado cuenta que era muy inteligente, Kaito también lo era, la mayoría de las cosas que veían en la escuela eran realmente fáciles, incluso cuando era tarea para niños grandes.

Su padre no parecía sorprendido, al ser un maestro, sabía que cosas hacer para cultivar su mente y no estar aburridos o pegados a la televisión, Shinichi estaba muy aliviado también, debido a que Kaito siempre le entenderá en cualquier tema que hablaran, hasta el momento, siempre han visto y leído las misma cosas. 

Y la mayoría de las veces prefería quedarse con su gemelo que jugar con otros niños, excepto futbol, era el único deporte que podía jugar con otros niños, afición que compartía con su padre, Kaito le gustaba en menor medida, y prefería ver más los juegos de equipos grandes que los japoneses.

\- Shin-chan, deja de ver la foto de mamá, y date prisa – dijo su gemelo, cargando la bolsa deportiva.

\- Ya voy Kai-chan – dijo rápidamente Shinichi buscando su propia bolsa, viendo por última vez la foto de su madre sonriente, y siguiendo a su germano.

Su padre los había metido a clases de Taekwondo en cuando cumplieron seis años, en un principio sospecharon que era para que sus travesuras bajaran y se comportaran, pero Shinichi sospechaba que era más para defensa personal, su padre solía contar historias de personas que practicaban deportes de este tipo, y que podían dar una batalla, desde Kendo, Judo, Aikido, Bojutsu y Karate, especialmente el último, Kaito había tenido pesadillas al escuchar de la chica que rompía concreto.

\- Shin-chan, están pensando mucho hoy, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? – dijo su gemelo mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Kai-chan, no es nada – respondió Shinichi mientras se concentraban en llegar con su maestro.

\- Shin-chan – dijo su hermano con ese tono, el que nunca podía evitar decirle todo.

\- Es papá – dijo confesando, después de todo, había una cosa que realmente le estaba molestando.

\- Oh – dijo recordando al fin su gemelo.

\- Exacto, él parece triste cuando ve la foto de mamá, después de todo, cumpliría años después de nosotros – dijo Shinichi, su padre realmente parecía muy triste el 21 de junio.

\- Papá amaba mucho a mamá – dijo Kaito siendo tímido, ambos realmente amaban a su madre aunque nunca la habían conocido, y solo había unas cuantas fotos, que su padre mostraba con cariño, contándoles historias de los dos juntos.

\- Lo sé – dijo suavemente Shinichi.

\- Debemos hacer algo lindo para la visita de mamá – dijo Kaito, recuperando algo de su burbujeante sonrisa, de los dos, su gemelo era el creativo.

\- Te ayudaré, pero tenemos que ir a clases, el maestro se enojará – dijo Shinichi, Kaito asintió mientras corrían a su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito amaba a su familia, con sus recién siete años cumplidos, él no podía concebir vivir sin Shinichi y su papá, incluso su mamá que estaba en el cielo.

Así que esperaba con ansias los 21 de junio para visitar a su madre y llevarle regalos, este año había logrado crear flores de papel china en muchos colores distintos, era un día agridulce, como los dulces de limón acido, hace tiempo cuando había conocido que su madre murió cuando nacieron, se preguntó si su padre lo odiaba por eso.

Le tomo a su padre un tiempo darle entender que no era así, y que realmente los amaba, que eran su familia y no quería que se sintiera de esa manera triste.

Quizás es por eso que iban en el cumpleaños de su mamá a visitar la tumba, y su padre contaba una historia divertida, para hacerles recordar las cosas buenas.

\- Papá, ¿Mamá realmente nos amaría tanto como lo haces? – preguntó al final de esa noche, dejando una veladora sobre el altar de la sala, el incienso manchando el ambiente, y las flores decorando su espacio.

Su padre suspiró con una sonrisa suave, mientras su gemelo le tomo la mano, dándole comodidad.

\- Claro que sí – dijo abrazando a los dos.- Su madre los amaría y los cuida donde este, yo los amaré para siempre – sus brazos eran cálidos, sintiéndose seguro.

Realmente no quería que nada cambiara.

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 3

Nanmoku se llenó de la noticia rápidamente en cuando se confirmó, los vecinos chismeaban sobre la nueva adquisición del pueblo, algo que hace muchos años hubiese sido imposible, pero ahora aquí estaban, el jefe de la oficina municipal, Hiroshi Nemu fue quien confirmó la noticia a todos, el pueblo estaba teniendo por fin una carretera de asfalto y una estación pequeña de autobuses.

 

Hasta el momento, la única carretera que habían tenido era de terracería con muchos baches en el camino, pero ahora tendrán una manera más fácil de ir a otras ciudades, además que ayudará al pueblo a estar en el mapa, alguien ya había hablado con funcionarios de gobierno para hacerlo visible, y quizás una zona turística.

 

Para los gemelos Edogawa de diez años, la notica era expectante, ellos nunca habían salido del pueblo, debido a que su padre estaba siempre ocupado en la escuela y no había tiempo para paseos fuera del pueblo, tampoco que estuvieran muy curiosos por salir, vivir en el pueblo era muy feliz.

 

Pero con la noticia nueva, incluso ellos estaban curiosos, los visitantes al pueblo eran pocos y distantes entre sí, pero siempre tenían noticias que contar.

 

Su padre sin embargo, no parecía muy feliz, diciendo que atraería a los delincuentes como la miel lo hace a las moscas, pero no se negó, simplemente hizo una petición de más seguridad, no es como si su padre ayudaba a la policía a veces y casi formaba parte de esta.

 

Lo cual era raro, porque su padre era un maestro, pero ayudaba a la policía local.

 

Shinichi y Kaito no lo entendían, aun no, aunque piensan que su padre debe ser increíble si la policía buscaba su ayuda.

 

\- Edogawa – dijo alguna voz sacándolos de su discusión menor, cierto, se encontraban en la escuela, su maestra actual era una mujer muy carismática, pero fácil de ignorar, las clases eran muy aburridas.

 

Decir su apellido siempre significaba que estaban haciendo algo mal, y era para dirigirse a los dos, hasta el momento habían tenido la suerte de estar en la misma clase, aunque sospechaban que quizás eso cambiaria pronto, quizás piensen que tener a los gemelos separados era una mejor opción.

 

\- Lo sentimos maestra – dijo Kaito intentando parecer inocente.

 

\- Ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo – dijo Shinichi para completar la frase, aún tenían la manía de hablar al mismo tiempo, pero es algo que estaba reservado para ocasiones especiales, como irritar a alguien por ejemplo.

 

Ella suspiró resignada.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

La escuela era bastante aburrida, darse cuenta de eso conllevo solo un vistazo a su rápido entendimiento y ver como los demás no estaban al par, era extraño, su padre no parecía sorprendido, él solo les explico que eran mucho más inteligente del promedio, y que aprendían más rápido, que él y su madre eran de esta misma manera, y que podían aprender por su propia cuenta si querían un desafío.

 

Es por eso que Kaito era un mounstro de la construcción de aparatos electrónicos que rápidamente aumentaban de complejidad y Shinichi era un experto en química que ya sabía manejar venenos peligrosos, la única condición que su padre les había puesto es que no usarán este conocimiento para lastimar a nadie ni para hacer bromas, su cara era bastante sería, y los gemelos acordaron seguir esta indicación al pie de la letra, nadie necesitaba un recordatorio que cuando algunas cosas salen mal, herir a alguien será la menor de las preocupaciones.

 

Los gemelos habían estado caminando de regresó a casa, comprando en el proceso algunas verduras para la cena, un poco de pez, era la temporada en que tenían mejor sabor, y asados con sal estaba siendo muy tentador.

 

Su diatriba mental fue terminada cuando alguien grito fuerte y horrible, los gemelos se detuvieron en alerta, una mujer estaba gritando desesperada indicando a una esquina, donde un hombre yacía inerte en el suelo, con algo clavado en la garganta, y la sangre salpicada en el suelo.

 

Kaito grito, y Shinichi solo tuvo un momento para abrazar a su gemelo y evitar que mirara más, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, apretando bastante duro la ropa, temblando, Shinichi le consoló, pero no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo, ¿Qué había pasado?

 

La policía llegó rápidamente, o quizás no, Shinichi había perdido la noción del tiempo, y solo fue cuando su padre llegó que el reloj empezaba a caminar de nuevo, tenía una mirada miserable, como si hubiese querido evitar que vieran tal escena, pero no había sido capaz.

 

\- ¡Shinichi!, ¡Kaito! – abrazó a ambos, dándoles consuelo, se sentía tan caliente entre sus brazos, y Shinichi por fin sintió los temblores que había estado manteniendo para sí, con tal de dar comodidad a su hermano, pero ahora, no había necesidad.

 

\- Papá – dijo entre lágrimas de alivio Kaito, se notaba fuertemente la cantidad de efecto que había causado en él.

 

\- Están bien, están bien – susurró su padre en voz baja, tratando de calmarlos.

 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, pero el llanto de Kaito se calmó, y el temblor de Shinichi paró.

 

\- Yo no quiero preguntarles, pero la policía necesita saber lo que pasó, y necesitamos su declaración – dijo su padre suavemente, Kaito se rasco suavemente su ojo derecho, el cual estaba rojo del llanto, Shinichi abrió la boca para explicar.

 

\- Estábamos caminando por la calle, cuando escuchamos el grito, y… – tragó saliva – vimos a la persona ya en el suelo, y con… - hizo una seña al cuello, Kaito asintió.

 

Su padre suspiró.

 

\- Ya veo, entonces, voy a decirle a la policía, y cuando acabe no iremos a casa, ¿vale? – pregunto mientras daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, Kaito parecía aferrarse al hombre mayor, pero cambio de objetivo cuando se aferró a su hermano.

 

Ambos esperaron pacientemente cuando su padre fue con el encargado y explico, no podían oírlos, pero acabo rápidamente.

 

Regresaron a casa silenciosamente, fuertemente apretados entre sí.

 

Nadie durmió bien esa noche.

 

Continuara…


End file.
